The slats can be attached to the window frame, to a carrier element or to the insulating glass spacer in various ways. They can extend at an angle or e.g. be located in a C-profile attached to the window frame or carrier element, can be suspended on a profile (DE 34 32 113 A1) or can be connected to a carrier element e.g. by adhesion or welding (DE 40 01 471 A1). It is also typical to mount the slats, arranged in the pane intermediate space, so as to be movable, in that they are held in elongate holes so that the slats can expand or contract as the temperature changes. A disadvantage of this type of holder is that the slats, owing to the clearance in the holder allowing the movement of the slats, tend to assume an undefined position in said holder. As a result, the slats can rattle.
EP 0 558 154 A2 relates to window blinds actuated by a pull cord. FIG. 45(B) illustrates a sealing element 170 which is arranged in a frame structure 5 and has engagement pieces 172 and is pressurized by a spring 173 on the outer side. On the inner side, the sealing element 170 engages with a side edge of the pleat fabric 1 by means of a sliding element 174. A gap between the side edge of the pleat fabric 1 and the inner side of the opening/closing zone is closed by means of the described arrangement of the sealing element 170.
The object of the invention is to provide a holder for slats of shading systems and daylight control systems, which holder is adapted to the changes in length of the slats under the effect of temperature and ensures a defined position for the slats.
This object is achieved by a holder having the features of claim 1. Advantageous developments of the holder in accordance with the invention are described in the dependent claims.
A holder in accordance with the invention for one or more elongate elements, in particular slats for shading systems and daylight control systems, thus includes an elastic or resilient compensating unit having two profiles which are located opposite one another and engage in one another and are arranged so as to be movable relative to one another in the longitudinal direction of the elongate elements, said two profiles forming a common interior in which a spring element is accommodated. The spring element is compressed when the elongate element expands under the effect of temperature and relaxes when the elongate element contracts in the longitudinal direction of the elongate element. The spring element is held in the interior with a clamping fit or friction fit. At the same time, the spring element has a degree of freedom of movement because, owing to the movability of the profiles, a compensating movement of the spring element in the longitudinal direction is made possible. The common interior of the compensating unit is delimited by web parts which extend transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the elongate elements and in each case by a limb, extending in the longitudinal direction, of the movably arranged profiles of the compensating unit. The web parts are provided as a stop for the limbs. The compensating unit comprises, on the side opposite the interior and facing the elongate elements, a further profile for accommodating the elongate elements and, on the side opposite the first profile, a still further profile as a spacer from a window frame or carrier element or for accommodating one or more further elongate elements. The further profiles are each formed in one piece with the corresponding movably arranged profiles of the compensating unit, wherein they each comprise a common web part therewith. In each case, the outer side of a limb of the profiles of the compensating unit is substantially aligned with the outer side of a limb, which is located on the same web side as seen in the transverse direction with respect to the elongate elements, of the relevant further profile. Each other limb of the profiles of the compensating unit is not aligned with the limb located on the same web side but is arranged offset with respect to the longitudinal axis thereof in the profile interior and is surrounded on the outside in each case by the other limb of the relevant further profile. The components, each consisting of one profile of the compensating unit and one further profile having a common transverse web, are identical.
By providing the elastic or resilient compensating unit in the holder, an elastic, floating bearing for the elongate element(s) is provided. The holder is suitable for slats or slat hangings in the pane intermediate space of insulating glasses which are used for shading or daylight control. It is then supported, as seen in the horizontal direction, on the pane spacer which holds the two insulating glass panes in position. As seen in the vertical direction, it is typically located with the lower end on the pane spacer. The slats are always fixed in position. If the holder is inserted as a connection piece between two slat hangings, a secure arrangement can also be achieved by two and more slat hangings in the required length. Owing to the effect of the compensating element, an automatic, uniform length compensation occurs.
In addition to the spring and compensation property with respect to changes in the slat length, the spring element has a connecting function owing to its friction fit or press fit, as will be explained further hereinafter. Owing to its clamping fit or friction fit and the provided biasing, the spring element fixes the limbs, which are laterally adjacent thereto, of the two movable profiles of the compensating unit (compensating profiles) which laterally delimit the interior. In this manner, the compensating profiles forming the interior are prevented from moving away from each other.
In an advantageous manner, the further profiles are at least partially integrated with the compensating unit. Owing to the common web part, one profile of the compensating unit and one further profile thus form a single-piece component in each case. In the case of U-profiles, the integrated profiles are then H-profiles. The spring element is then located between these two components.
The design having offset profile limbs, which terminate in a flush manner, of the compensating unit results in the holder having a flat external shape. If a flexible main body is located as a spring element for example in the interior of the compensating element, then this exerts a pressure in the longitudinal direction of the elongate element, such as e.g. the slat(s), against the web of the first profile, said pressure acting on the elongate element. At the same time, it also exerts a pressure in the transverse direction, i.e. in the direction of the outer and inner pane. As a result, the inner limbs, in contact with the spring element, of the two profiles of the compensating unit are connected together by the spring element. In this manner, relative movement of the two holding parts out of the pane plane is reliably prevented.
Since the components or holder parts, each consisting of one profile of the compensating unit and a further profile, are identical, it is only necessary to produce and store one component. The components are paired to form the holder in that one of said components is pivoted about an axis in parallel with the profile limbs and about an axis transverse thereto.
The holder preferably consists of metal, e.g. aluminum, stainless steel. It is possible to use other materials such as e.g. synthetic material or fiber composite materials which have the required properties in relation to strength, expansion properties. In order to prevent the holder from scraping against the adjacent window pane, it is preferable to provide spacers between the movable part of the holder and the window pane. Owing to the movement of the compensating unit under the effect of temperature, this spacer is located in the slide bearing arrangement on the window pane and lies securely against the outer side of the moving part of the holder. In an expedient manner, the spacers are produced from synthetic material, e.g. block profiles or pins. Owing to the slide bearing arrangement, the movable part of the holder can move back and forth together with the slat end(s) in the longitudinal direction of the slat under the effect of the compensating unit.
The spring element of the compensating unit can be a spring, e.g. a leaf spring. This can be biased. In an advantageous manner, a flexible main body having the required elastic properties (spring property) can be used and is inserted into the interior of the compensating unit. An elastomer is used, for example, as the material. However, other synthetic materials or materials having elastic properties can also be used.
The holder in accordance with the invention is suitable for holding just one elongate element but also a number of elongate elements. It is suitable for use in shading slats, in particular inner slats. However, the invention is not limited to holding slats.